1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflating-type safety system for a motor vehicle, more specifically to a hybrid inflator capable of inflating an air bag reliably and rapidly, and to an air bag system using the hybrid inflator.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of an inflator for an inflating-type safety system of motor vehicles, a hybrid inflator using both a pressurized gas and a solid gas generating agent has been attracting attention. A main design requirement for a hybrid inflator is that the inflator inflates an air bag to a predetermined amount in a predetermined period of time so that the air bag is effectively activated. Various proposals concerning a structure to meet the requirement have heretofore been made (for example, as referred in JP-A 8-282427). Since such a hybrid inflator is manufactured to be installed in a motor vehicle, the weight and dimensions of the inflator, which have influence upon the weight of the motor vehicle, constitute an important design requirement therefore. Moreover, it is required to reduce the weight and number of parts while maintaining function as the hybrid inflator.